


Forget these wide-eyed fears

by assassin_trifecta



Series: Harrisco Trash 2kForever [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon ft. Carlos Valdes' beautiful voice, Fluff, Fluff as hell, Harry Wells ft. Tom Cavanagh's beautiful voice, Harry sings his daughter to sleep, Jesse needs to be protected and her father can do it, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Nightmares, jesse needs help but her fathers are there for her, married harrisco, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_trifecta/pseuds/assassin_trifecta
Summary: Cisco has been hopping back and forth between Earths for a while now. He's got clothes in Harry's house, a toothbrush, his hair product for when he stays the weekend. Sometimes, he hangs out with Jesse, crushes it with Team Quick. She's the strongest nineteen-year-old he's ever seen, but he supposes that even she has her nightmares. Jesse Quick can't outrun the torture, the burden, not for long.In which Cisco hears Harry comfort his daughter, and he can't look away.





	1. Chapter 1

Cisco wakes up in the middle of the night from the strange, worrying absence. Harry's usual thrumming frequencies weren't next to him and he's panicked for a second, about to rip through the house, but when he's outside of the room he hears it from down the hall. It's soft and quiet and gentle - words he'd never use to describe Harrison Wells, which is partially (mostly) why he's curious. He goes further, but halts when he's just outside the room and he sees it, the sign on the door that's only a little ajar.

                Jesse's room.

                He feels like he's intruding on something deeply private, personal, but he can't bring himself to turn around and go back to bed when he hears it. As delicate as it had been before. A soft tenor, words he doesn't know, but it's definitely Harry's voice. Enchanting. Singing, he realizes, a second too late. Singing to Jesse, his 19-year-old daughter who had seen so much horror across two worlds and taken too much of a burden on her young shoulders than any teenager should. Cisco wants to turn around but he can't. Not when Harry's voice drifts from the crack in the door, so mesmerizing he almost doesn't realize it when it's stopped and he hears a mumbled exchange between the two.

                Cisco is barely back in bed by the time that Harry sneaks back in, discreet and silent as he always is, and he doesn't know how he managed to pull it off without opening a breach.

                "Is she okay?" he asks, just barely a whisper, when Harry's arms slot around him comfortably, like they hadn't even gone away. He feels the muscles tense for just a second and Harry lets out a sigh. Cisco manages an apologetic smile that he knows Harry wouldn't see in the dark even if they were facing each other. He whispers still, perhaps even quieter than before. "Heard you singing. Your voice is..." There are a lot of things he wants to say, but stroking Harrison Wells' ego at three o'clock in the morning isn't something he wants to do. Besides, the words 'lovely' and 'beautiful' and 'enchanting' don't necessarily fit the bill for Harry.

                "Nightmares," Harry manages the reply and his voice is back at that gruff level that Cisco has learned to expect and love, none of the gentility he'd had moments before with his daughter. "Sometimes she has nightmares."

                "That's sweet," Cisco remarks, his heart twisting for Jesse but filling at the thought of Harry singing his daughter back to sleep. He realizes his mistake too late, hastily works to correct it. "The singing - you singing for her, I mean, not the nightmares those are... a... nightmare." Good job, Ramon. He sighs, defeated, nestles his back against Harry's chest. "Goodnight, Harry."

                "Goodnight, Ramon." Harry's reply is quiet, and he tightens his arms around Cisco, pulling him closer so that he can tuck the younger man's head under his chin. Cisco would object to the blatant abuse of their height difference, but it doesn't bother him.

                Not when he hears Harry start to sing.


	2. i'm here, nothing can harm you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't fully intend for there to be a second chapter of this, but when I saw that one of the Harrisco Fest prompts was Harry or Cisco catching the other singing, I couldn't help but do a sequel. So here, have the reverse:

It had been a few weeks already. Cisco was used to Earth Two now, used to the egregiously soft bed and the way that Harry wrapped his arms around him at night. He was used to how the huge house seemed so hollow and strange with so few people. He was used to living with Jesse, hearing her wander around the house, aimlessly at night sometimes and with purpose when she thought there were people watching.

                He was used to her nightmares, now, and the way that his chest ached when he heard her cry every night. He wasn’t her father, but he’d been so invested in her rescue and recovery that he couldn’t help but behave that way.

                Worst of all, Cisco was used to Harry’s late nights. The ones where he would stay at his STAR well into the early hours of the morning, just like he imagined any other well meaning CEO would. Harry was a busy man, and his multiple extended breaks on Earth One had left him with a built of mountain of paper work that made Cisco feel guilty whenever he thought about it. It was his fault that Harry had so much work to do, his fault that Harry strained himself.

                It was his fault that Harry wasn’t there when Jesse’s weeping woke him up at night.

                Cisco checked the clock: 1:42 AM. Harry was never usually out past two, so Cisco expected his husband home soon, but he knew he couldn’t leave Jesse in the state that she was in. His heart twisted, and something in the back of his mind reminded Cisco that, after all she had been through, Jesse was a kindred spirit. And, strangely enough, his step daughter.

                It took him an embarrassingly long moment to gather his courage, but Cisco crawled out of the bed he normally shared with Harry to stumble into his pajama pants as he moved along the semi-familiar room and to the door. It was dark in the hall, but the path to Jesse’s room was straightforward, and the sounds of her cries grew louder as he moved down the hall.  A familiar pain twisted in his chest when he heard it, and it wiped away any hesitation he felt before he raised a hand to knock gently at her door.

                The crying halted immediately.

                “Dad?” Jesse’s reply was watery and quiet, and made Cisco feel even worse about how much work Harry was doing.

                Slowly, carefully, Cisco pushed her door open.

                “In a manner of speaking,” he replied when he could see her, sitting curled up on her bed wti her knees and her pillow pulled up against her chest. His own chest ached again, with the phantom pain of a fist in his heart throbbing after still so many years.

                Jesse gasped, hastily wiping her eyes on her pillowcase and fixing her face with a smile Cisco watched struggle into place.

                “Sorry for waking you, Cisco,” she spoke too quick, the cheerfulness in her voice laughable false. “I’m fine,” she lied, her smile almost unsettling. “Just a bad dream, you don’t have to worry.”

                “Don’t even try it, kid,” Cisco argued, moving slowly into Jesse’s room to sit at the edge of her bed. He imagined this must have been what the conversation was like with her father when he woke up to her nightmares for the first time. “May I?” He asked, voice intoned with all the humor of a knight asking a lady for a dance, though he was gesturing toward her abandoned pile of pillows. “I’ve got a pretty sick balm for the nightmares.”

                Jesse looked for a moment like she didn’t believe him, teary eyes narrowed in the dim light from the hall. But still, she acquiesced after a moment’s thought, scooting aside so that he could have some space beside her. Cisco moved to lay gingery beside her, pulling her against his pajama covered chest.

                She was tense for a moment until, quietly, he sang.

                Cisco isn’t sure how long he was there, or how many of his abuelas lullabies he went through to get her to sleep, but the next thing he knew, Jesse was snoring lightly against his chest and her door was opening gently once more.

                His words never stop, soft tones of lullabies drifting through the semi-dark, but he raises his hand at the ready to send the intruder back in a blast of multidimensional energy when he sees Harry in the doorway. He looks upset, and Cisco doesn’t need to think hard to imagine why. He gently sets Jesse down back onto her pillows as he finishes his song, stepping quietly out of her room to meet him in the hallway.

                “I’m sorry.” Harry was still in the suit that he wore when he left for work that morning, and the regret laced every syllable he spoke. “You shouldn’t have had to-“

                “Harry.” Cisco silences him with a finger placed against his husband’s lips. He waits there a moment before he moves, going back down the hallway without a word, back to their shared room. He spoke quietly once the door was safely closed, as he moved back into bed and Harry stripped from the days problems sewn into his suit.

                “Don’t worry about it,” he continued, snuggled back down into their pillows. “She may not be my kid, but she’s still part of my family.” He smiled, soft and loving as he could while he was so tired. “she means the world to me, Harry. Nothing will change that.”

                Harry crawled into bed behind him, wrapping his arms around his husband. “Thank you,” he whispered, voice still filled with the remorse that Cisco knew wouldn’t fade until the weekend. And – because he didn’t seem to have a problem stroking Cisco’s ego at two AM – after a moment, he spoke again over the soft tones of Cisco’s continued lullaby.

                “You have a beautiful voice.”


End file.
